This is a revision of a proposal targeting the development and evaluation of a new steering technology for powered wheelchairs. According to the proposal, the new technology minimizes turning radius, simplifies electronics, and shows promise to increase maneuverability and stability. Three power wheelchairs with the new steering design will be built and tested according the ANSI/RESNA testing protocol at the University of Pittsburgh. These tests will be used to compare the performance characteristics in order to select the best configuration and compare performance with presently marketed power wheelchairs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE